galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultra Forms
Ultra Forms An Ultra Form is a life form that exceeds size and volume of a standard life form (BaPhy 2 ) Life is abundand and has taken the most amazing forms. The diversity among Union Members is testament to this. The smallest sentient life form (that is a Union member) are the individual Camogi , that make up a Camogi Cluster . An individual Camogi is the size of a rice corn. The beings with the least mass are the Antoo (mass residing in this time space continuum) with a few gram.On the other side of the spectrum is Dusty , a sentient cosmic matter cloud.(at its full extension dusty spread over several hundred kilometers and has the mass of sizeable moon.1 Then there are the Bandrupo . the largest known, sentient carbon based life form. Growing to 1600 meters and weighing many hundred megatons. Still they are not the biggest . The Conck a living mountain currently holds the title of largest sentient life form. Between the individal Camogi and the Conck there are beings and endities of e very size and shape imaginable. However it has been shown that most life establishes itself within a range of size and size. Over 80 percent of all sentient life and also Union members fit within this size range and it is called Standard size The size range starts at 50 cm and ends at 5000 cm. Anything over requires special technical solutions. The Union has created the BaPhy standards and Classificat ion Chart as a tool for city planners, business and transportation. *Ba Phy 1 –sentient , capable of living extended under one Gee and breathing Nitrogen Oxygen gases. Size: 60 cm to 300 cm. 30 -300 kg *Ba Phy 2 - sentient , capable of living extended under one Gee and breathing Nitrogen Oxygen gases. Size: 300 – 600 cm. 300-3000 kg *Ba Phy 3 – Sentient of 3000 – 10,000 kg Size: 600 cm – 100 meter *Ba- Phy H – Sentient that are harmful to others due to their nature or need environments that are harmful to other, but are sized between Ba-Phy 1-3 *Ba-Phy XS – Small Life forms that are 30 cm or less or cannot tolerate gravitation of One Gee or higher. *Ba- Phy X – Special Life forms that can be accommodated with technical solutions. *Ba-Phy NTS – No technical solution exists, to accommodate these life forms Ultra Forms and Super Ultras usually are classified NTS ,but the Union is constantly pushing the envelope. For example the Bandrupo received gigantic Battle Suits enabling them to trav el and serve the Union. Mothermachine and the Takkians are currently working on a Conck Communication interface that allows the Living mountain to speed up communication and thus allow the Conck to become more active and interactive. The prototype already allowed the Conck to apply for Union Membership . The Boloth are finding increasingly better tech solutionsand increasingly participate active in Union life. Declared goal is to eliminate the NTS segment of Union Citizen population altogether. The most important technology that allows even NTS citizen to participate is of course the SII Avatar technology. 1 Dusty shed most of the matter, and condensed what he needed to remain sentient in a golem like approximation of a human being. Dusty still weighs over 40 tons.and is super dense. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies Category:Exobiology